I'll Bet You
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: An innocent bet turned dramatic by an emotional Nocturne. That pesty Flurry. All he wanted was to be left alone with his music. AkuDem


I'll Bet You

-

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them. : D

Author's Note: Been working on and off on this thing and finally finished it tonight. Making Demyx angry makes me feel better. The poor boy has become my outlet ;o;

-

Axel's heart raced with a sudden competitive spirit, his body flooded for a few seconds with numbing adrenalin. His mind swirled with the task now set before him, either by himself or Xigbar, he still wasn't sure.

"C'mon, Kid, he's just a Squirt. You're telling me you're too chicken shit to go after something as timid as that?"

Green eyes had narrowed at those challenging words, his teeth gritting together when a similar statement followed, this time, by Xaldin.

"Don't be such a pansy, you Flamer. Just give him a small one, if you're so scared."

Scared!?

He wasn't _scared_.

And Xaldin had even made it easier on him.

A _small_ one.

Nothing big, nothing elaborate.

Just a simple, small kiss.

Pssh.

No sweat.

"One hundred munny says you can't do it, Axel."

"I'll bet another one hundred."

"I'm in, a hundred for me too."

_Fine._

Folding his cards down in a small huff, Axel sent a glare towards the blond Nobody (who currently held the most gambling chips and munny balls out of the four of them) and stood with a shuffle from his chair. Squaring his shoulders, the pyro surveyed the lounge briefly of its occupants, spotting Roxas and Larxene nearly nose-to-nose with the television in front of them, thumbs tapping disturbingly fast and hard on the controllers in their laps.

Kingdom Hearts only knew _how_ Roxas actuallymanaged to persuade the Nymph into playing against him.

Zexion was actually out of his room today and not in one of the basements for once, situated snugly in the far corner away from everyone. An array of white, grey and black pieces were spread out before him, the nearly finished 3-D puzzle (a building of some sort) in the works.

Shifting over, his eyes landed on his target at last.

He sat in an overly-stuffed chair against the wall, kitty-corner to where he and numbers II, III and X had been innocently gambling. His head was bowed to everyone as he played softly and his legs were crossed beneath him to help cradle the large, blue instrument his fingers glided against. The song had a haunting melody if one listened carefully, the notes drawn out and lingering in the air. It drew Axel's feet towards the blond man sending the music out, but number IX took no notice. His eyes were closed, Axel noticed as he drew closer, and he looked sort of… sad.

The redhead stopped in front of the musician, his arms crossing themselves over his slim chest.

It took a few moments and while he waited, Axel could feel three pairs of eyes watching him. Finally…

"Go away, Axel."

Yep. Definitely depressed.

Raising a delicate brow, said male bent his torso forward slightly, a smirk easily sliding across his lips, "How'd you know it was me, Mullet Boy?"

The slight frown on the blond's lips deepened and the notes began to float through the air a bit faster, a hint of irritation tainting the music. "I'm telling you nicely to go away, Axel. I'm not in the mood."

Axel tilted his head at an angle to stare up past the rebellious golden strands and at the still-closed eyes of the Nocturne. "C'mon, how'd you know? Are ya' psychic like ol' Zexion over there?"

A quick glance towards the Schemer showed that the small male was paying no attention to him.

"You smell. Now kindly **go. Away.**"

Green eyes widened in mock shock, "I _smell_! …Pray tell, what do I smell like?"

Ocean-blue orbs finally opened to give the male in front of him a pouty glare, his fingers continuing to glide smoothly along the neck and body of his beloved sitar. His breath hitched in surprise when he found his nose a mere inch and a half away from the Flurry's, a tinge of red adorning his cheeks as he turned his head away slightly to glare from the corner of his eyes. He continued to frown, unsure of the sudden close proximity. "What do you want, Axel?"

His smirk having yet to disappear, Axel leaned forward another few centimeters, fascinated by the red color slowly spreading across his subordinate's softly wrinkled nose, "What's got you so pissy this lovely evening?"

Looking away completely with a grunt, Demyx bowed his head again; lips still twisted downward, "Just leave me alone."

"Now, now Demyx," Number VIII straightened himself and held up a single digit, wagging it back and forth, "You know it's not very wise to talk down to your superior."

A deep chord was struck as soon as the last word left the pyromaniac's lips, resonating louder than the rest as the melody became faster and more aggressive.

"Shut up, Axel! Go away!"

A high-pitched whine made Axel glance towards the wall for a moment, before his arms re-crossed themselves and his brows furrowed, "Why don't _you_ shut up, water boy? You're the one PMSing."

Another loud note and the whine filled the air again, this time, from above them.

"I am _not_ PMSing! You're just being an insensitive jerk and pissing me off!"

Axel's eyes narrowed in realization as he heard the sink from the bathroom all the way on the other side of the room begin to rattle with a rumbling undertone. But damn it all! Now _he_ was pissy.

"Since when do _you_ get pissed off, Mr.I-Can't-Fight-Cuz-I'm-Too-Chicken-Shit-Of-Being-Beaten-Up! Why don't you go sulk in your own room for once?"

A cracking sound split the air, green eyes darting a bit worriedly towards the giant fish tank that was embedded and took up most of the wall situated behind Zexion. Said member had perked up out of his engrossment with his puzzle at the sound of splintering glass so close behind him, casting an irritated glance over his shoulder.

Out of the usual array of multiple schools of fish, none were in sight.

Not a terribly good sign.

"Shut **_up_, **Axel!"

Focusing back on the seething blond, Axel's mind quickly attempted to soothe the raging ocean before him before the raging ocean to his left drenched and possibly drowned him.

"Now, Demyx," He attempted to reason, a bit concerned when the pace of the music circulating around the room became disturbingly fast, "just listen to me -" He could even hear the small squeaks of calloused fingertips sliding, pinching and tugging, "- I know you don't really wanna -"

"You don't know anything!"

A steady spurt of water burst forth from a split in the glass, splattering on the white floor and beginning to form a large puddle extremely quickly. The rattling from the bathroom came to a halt as the pressure cracked and water burst into the sink, a gurgling sound mixing into the chorus as the toilet overflowed.

Axel felt a line of droplets land on his head and his nose, all dripping down his cheeks and onto his jaw line.

Okay.

Enough was enough.

Water on himwas _not_ cool.

His fingers uncurled themselves and found their way to either side of the musicians face, feeling the skin trembling through his gloves. A pang of something echoed in his chest and Axel visibly winced, before pulling up the angry and confused face before he could pull away. Their lips met in a clash of elements; Demyx's cool with the anger and hurt he felt, Axel's warm and heavy in an attempt to calm the raging water.

A sharp twang stopped the music altogether, ringing completely sour and out of tune throughout the slightly-soaked room as silence quickly filtered in.

The whines of the pipes quieted.

The sink and toilet each hushed themselves respectfully.

The large stream of water from the fish tank calmed itself down to a slow drip.

He kissed the Nocturne again, feeling the water pressure around him lessen and the tension between him and the other body under him grow. Axel got no response to his advances, so he pulled away ever-so-slightly; letting out a heavy breath against the silent musician's slightly parted mouth. His emerald eyes opened enough to see blue pools staring at him with an unreadable expression. Swallowing, Axel licked his lips, giving Demyx a weak and somewhat embarrassed grin.

"I know how to shut you up."

Straightening himself a second time, the pyro ran a hand back against his neck, before turning to look back at the gambling table.

Luxord's mouth hung open slightly in what Axel assumed was shock, while Xaldin and Xigbar each stared at him with small smirks, the Lancer shaking his head softly at him. Looking over, he saw both Roxas and Larxene crouched on the nearby couch, game console in the smaller boy's hands. They stared at him in equal shock and Axel couldn't help but bear his trademark smirk. Even Zexion was staring at him, though; his expression still wasn't all that readable from the far corner.

Turning back around to speak to the quieted sitar player, Axel was surprised to only see the last tendrils of a black portal disappearing in the chair before him. Frowning at the pang he felt again in his chest, Axel was tempted to go off and find the blond to make sure he was all right, but decided against it. Turning around with a few wet 'plunks' from the inch of water around his boots, he placed one hand on his hip and pointed three long fingers towards the Nobody's still seated across from him.

"You guys owe me three hundred munny."

-

CloakedVampire: Now… I _could_ leave it here. It's a decent ending. Or… I could continue it into a second chapter and have a lemon. It's really up to how many reviews I get and what the hell I feel like doing with it. Tell me if you liked it and if I should continue : 3


End file.
